Account Recovery
This section is a guide from Mod Mizu from the unofficial Boyfriend (Beta) Facebook page and yamazaki-ruka on tumblr. Please thank them for their hard work for this guide! This will briefly talk about what to do and how to contact support, in the event that you lose your account. recovery_1.jpg recovery_2.jpg Clicking on the button circled in red will lead you to this screen. Press the left button on this screen to get an email form to contact support. *''For iOS users, you will get an error and will have to manually create an email contacting support. I’ll discuss this later.'' By the way, support will only reply back to emails in Japanese. If there’s a detail that you cannot remember, simply put 覚えていない. The translation of the form is this: *【お問い合わせ内容】|【Contents of Inquiry】- explain how you’ve lost your account (ex. 携帯壊れた → my cellphone broke) *【発生日時】（発生した日時をご記入ください）|【Date and time of occurrence】 *【発生頻度】（発生した頻度をご記入ください）|【Frequency of occurrence】 - this won’t apply to getting your account back so you can leave this blank or put a ? *【その他】|【Others】- this will be our details section! Copy and paste the following details and enter in your information (excluding the english obviously): Details *「ボーイフレンド（仮）きらめき☆ノート」内で登録されている公開されている名前 - ingame name *「ボーイフレンド（仮）きらめき☆ノート」内で登録されている非公開の名字 - private ingame surname *「ボーイフレンド（仮）きらめき☆ノート」内で登録されている非公開の名前 - private ingame first name *ユーザーID - user ID (your friend code) *ランク - rank *所持しているコスチューム名、レアリティ(覚えている範囲でお知らせください) - the costumes you have *ご利用時の端末名 - device name when you last used your account *ご利用時のOSバージョン - Operating system version *登録日時 - registration date *最終アクセス時間 - last time you entered in the game *プロフィールのコメント - profile comment *プロフィールお気に入りコスチューム - favorite costume (the one that’s displayed on your profile *クリスタルを購入されたことがある場合には、アプリ内にてクリスタル購入の際に入力した生年月日（例：1990/1 ※西暦何年何月での記載をお願いいたします※）- if you’ve purchased any crystals, please give the birthdate you provided (this was the thing where before buying crystals, they’d set a limit on how much you could spend based on your age) *クリスタルを購入されたことがある場合には、購入したクリスタルの金額と購入日時 - if you’ve purchased any crystals, list how much and when. iOS Help Unfortunately, if you click on the e-mail button on the app, it will NOT work and simply give you an error message. This is because it was designed for Android users. If you were on Android, it would already give you the application/inquiry format for you to easily e-mail staff. So here’s how to get the e-mail started: Email it to: boykira@cs.qualiarts.jp Subject/Title of e-mail: ボーイフレンド（仮）きらめき☆ノートへの不具合のお問い合わせ then copy in the following in the body of your e-mail: *【お問い合わせ内容】 (what happened) *【発生日時】（発生した日時をご記入ください） (month)月(day)日year *【発生頻度】（発生した頻度をご記入ください） (this was the thing that didn't apply for account recovery) *【その他】（その他、より詳細な状況などございましたら、ご記入をお願いします）(you put the details below this part so refer to the upper part of this guide!) From my experience, the more information you put, staff will be able to get back to you quickly. Staff is very kind and helpful, and the code that they’ll give you will last 6 days. Just as a reminder, please make sure to keep your information safe and don’t let any player steal your transfer code or acquire account information. Hope everyone is able to get their accounts back using this guide! Please give Mod Mizu & yamazaki-ruka lots of thanks for this guide! Category:Guides